It's Dangerous to go Alone
by coasty30
Summary: A short story submitted for a summer Fan Fiction contest. Enjoy.


This is a very short story that I did for a summer Fan Fiction contest, I'm not sure how I did and I'm a little eager for other's to see it so here it is. Enjoy.

Since I was only allowed a very low word count that I almost maxed out. I had to choose carefully. This is an interpretation of the very beginning. The very first Legend of Zelda, when Link first gets his sword.

**It's Dangerous out there Alone**

Nights seemed far darker in these times, times of great evil. When the marauding hordes of darkness scattered the armies of light throughout the land of Hyrule, and the good people were at the mercy of magical beasts. Balevore Frios often found himself thinking of those days not too long ago when the light ruled in blissful ignorance. The royal family reigned over a land that the goddesses had blessed with prosperity. How naive they had been, naive indeed.

Old age had weakened the legendary swordsman and stiffened his joints. Most days, he could barely grasp the hilt of his sword that had since started to rust. How truly pathetic he must have looked in his old age, and how truly useless he was to the royal family that he had dedicated his life to defending. He felt a great deal on envy toward his long fallen brethren who would be remembered for their sacrifice. There would be no such remembrance for Master Frios; he would die like everyone else in the realm, cowering in a corner at leisure of the evil master that commanded the hoards.

In the morning, many would flee the remnants of this town for the northern lands. It would not be an escape, but a short respite from the oncoming night. Master Frios had not yet decided if he would flee with the villagers or defend what precious little remained, mostly out of duty and honor. At least he could face the goddesses with his head held high.

A loud rapping on his door brought Balevore back to his thoughts. Had he been sleeping?

"A moment." He called standing and his bones protested as he came to his feet. The rapping started again hard and quick, doubtless a young man the impatience was evident. "I'm coming!" He shouted sounding every bit like the bearded old man he was. The door opened with a creak and the rush of cold air made him shiver.

In the doorway stood a cloaked figure, too short to be a man with a hood covering his head.

"Who are ya son?" Master Frios asked and the boy lowered his hood.

"I'm here to help." The figure said stepping across the threshold into the cottage. He was indeed young not even fifteen yet by Balevore's reckoning in his green jerkin leather britches and green cap. His breeches were also caked with dried mud the kind one got from humble farm work. How could this boy help him? How could anyone?

"Who sent you?" Balevore asked him, but the boy was not the one to answer.

"I did." A ragged voice uttered. From behind the boy, a bent old woman emerged draped in battered red robes. "Old friend."

"Impa." The years had been as kind to her as they had to him. Her youth and beauty had faded but her eyes still held vitality, something Balevore's lacked. The old woman slowly walked up to him.

"It has been some time, hasn't it?" Impa said standing on her toes to kiss Balevore's wrinkled cheek. "I apologize for not visiting sooner, but my duties have kept me occupied." She explained but Balevore was still surprised by the sight of his old and dear friend. "Close the door, Link." She called to the boy who did as he was told. "Where's your teapot?" Impa asked.

"By the fire." Balevore answered and Impa helped her herself.

"Over here Link, get warm dear." The old woman said to the boy, who again did as he was asked. Was this her son? Impossible; she's too old and he is too young. Grandson, also impossible; Impa swore an oath to the royal family and was like a mother to the Princess Zelda, she had no children. Who was this boy she called Link?

"Impa, who is this boy?" He asked.

"Boy?!" Angry, the boy jumped to his feet while in front of the fireplace. The sudden movement loosened a lock of blond hair from under his cap.

"Calm, Link." Impa said easing him immediately. "Balevore, this is Link." He seemed to straighten as Impa said his name. "Link, may I introduce Master Swordsman Balevore Frios." Impa's introduction softened his mood and Balevore could see that young man was humbled. "Favored of his Majesty." Balevore had not heard a title with his name in more than a decade.

"I'm honored." He said bowing his head.

The boy did have some manners, and his outburst was nothing more than the zeal of youthfulness something Balevore had in excess in his past.

"You're… fifteen?" Balevore asked. This question seemed to humble the young Link even more.

"Fourteen." He answered, looking at his mud-caked boots. "Next month." He added looking more like the boy he was.

"That is of no matter." Impa said from the fireplace as she poured tea into three mugs. Balevore did not agree.

"Of no matter!" He uttered finding a strength he had not had earlier. "Does your Pap know that you're here?!" He asked Link who had returned his hard stare.

"My father is dead." Link answered. "I lost my mother to the pox with my sister still in her womb. I am alone, Master Frios." Balevore wanted to pity the boy; he'd lost his mother at a young age as well. This situation however, was not a time for pity.

"What can he do, Impa?" He asked as the old woman came to him teacup in hand. "The army is vanquished and in shambles, the Royal Family slaughtered by Moblin hordes"

"Not entirely." Impa retorted calmly. Red-faced Balevore looked to her. "The King and Queen are slain, Goddesses give them rest." Both Impa and Balevore dipped their heads in mourning. "Zelda, the Princess and heir to the throne, lives; by the grace of the Goddesses she lives." The relief on the old woman's face was the first emotion she'd shown that night.

Impa then handed Link a teacup before taking her own and sitting down. There were several seconds of silence while Balevore's mind digested what he had just been told. The people would rejoice at the news that the Princess still lived and many who were willing to take up arms would undoubtedly heed the call.

"Where is she?" Balevore asked his mind was also full of other questions such as who was guarding her as well as surviving generals. Impa's answer was not what he had expected.

"She is being held by the force that commands the Moblin horde." He words caused a cold shiver down his old bent spine. What could command Moblins; they were solitary creatures that would steal livestock from farmyards. Their only thoughts were food and breeding.

"The force that commands them." Balevore repeated scratching his gray beard. "You're thinking a man?" He asked and Impa shook her head.

"A creature, evil, ancient and powerful." Impa sipped her tea and took a deep breath before continuing. "They possess the Triforce of Power." Many of the confusing thoughts that had plagued Balevore for weeks now made sense, horrible sense.

"That explains how a horde of brainless creatures became an army. One so powerful, that our once mighty infantry was sent fleeing for their lives." His tone was solemn. "So this creature wishes to take the Princess's hand and legitimize his rule." There was finality in his voice the kind one heard in a eulogy.

"No, old friend; this creature does not wish to rule this land. He wishes to rule all that the Goddesses have created, and take their place as the one to be worshipped." Impa explained to him as Link sat next to her drinking his tea and remaining silent. "He needs Zelda for a different reason." She continued. "They have the Triforce of Power, but the Triforce of Wisdom has shattered." This made the old man's eyes wide.

"Not possible!" He rasped, but Impa nodded slowly.

"I had the same thoughts as well, but never the less it has. Into eight pieces." Impa said and Balevore's thoughts started working again.

"Shattered." He muttered.

"By the Princess herself." Impa added unable to hide the slight smile from her face or the bit of pride from her voice. "He needs her to find the pieces and reform it."

"As long as they don't have it." He looked up to Impa. "There's a chance."

"There is hope." Impa corrected with a gesture to Link.

"Him… What can he do?" Balevore asked, this time Link remained quiet though he gave the old man a hard look.

"I was ambushed by Moblins, he dispatched them quite impressively." Impa said patting the boy's leg.

"With what?" The old man asked and Link reached his hand into his cloak.

"This." In Link's hand was a large dagger, more a crudely hammered lump steel than a weapon but it had a well-sharpened edge.

"That's made for pigs and cuckoos." Balevore said, but Link met his eye.

"It's served me well." He answered.

"Can you use a bow?" The old man asked and then eyed mud on the boy's boots again. Link face burst with pride.

"Aye, the owner of the barn I live in, gives me neither a crust of bread nor crumb of cheese; only the roof over my head as payment for my work. If I don't hunt, I don't eat." Link waited before continuing. "I never go hungry."

"So you live on a farm." Balevore asked. Link nodded and then looked down at the teacup in his hands.

"Near the base of Onset Hill." Link answered reluctantly.

"From the North, hard times haven't reached there yet." Balevore stood and looked down at Link. "Take that butcher's knife and head back home, that ability to hunt will keep ya alive." Balevore drained his cup. "Find a maiden and raise a brood."

"To make Moblins fat!" Link spat tucking his dagger back in his cloak. "I can do more."

"I agree…" Impa added. "Much more."

"I see not how." Balevore said as the heated mood calmed.

"If young Link can acquire the pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom, he can face this evil on equal ground." Impa said to the still unconvinced Balevore.

"Impa… He has the heart I'll give him that, but not the strength to be trusted with such a mission. A knight can do this perhaps, but a boy of thirteen. He has… " Balevore said pacing like an old man.

"My faith." Impa cut in silencing him. "I put my faith in you once. A boy from the docks, you reeked of the sea, sweat, and fish. The captain of guards said you weren't fit shovel the manure from the stables, but he was wrong." Her words took Balevore back to better times, when he could stand straight and tall and grasp his sword with a firm grip. When his stringy gray hair hung in brown locks passed his shoulders and maidens would swoon at his sight. All save one.

"I had faith." He uttered quietly not looking at her. "In us." Balevore added as Impa walked closer to him.

We had our duties." Impa said taking his hand. "Neither would have been truly happy had we neglected them for our own passions." Her words were true but they still hurt like a knife cutting deep into his soul.

"So why have you come?" He finally asked in a wounded voice. "I cannot train him. I'm too old and there is no time." Impa gave his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"He needs a sword." Impa whispered to him and Balevore closed his eyes fighting tears.

"It hasn't been used in years." He uttered while his fingers seemed to become stiffer at the mention of his old weapon. "It's old, rusty… useless." By now, he was speaking more of himself than his sword. Impa squeezed his hand with a surprising amount of strength.

"If that were true." Her anger gave her voice a sharp rasp. "I would not have come here, seeking help from my dear friend."

"Desperation brought you here." For the first time this night and truly in a great while Balevore's eyes showed fire. "Your willingness to entrust this boy with our very future shows proves it." The old woman's nostrils flared as she listened to her stubborn old friend, but the Sheikah priestess would not declare defeat easily.

"The boy is willing. I wish I could say more for others that you deem better suited." The truth of her words hurt, many warriors of the highest caliber fled the battlefield when they had found that victory would not be easy against the surprisingly organized foes. The old man looked again at Link. Balevore wasn't sure if he going crazy or if just as desperate Impa, but he noticed that for a boy his age he seemed stronger and older and despite the two old people arguing in front of him he remained quiet and reserved patient. It was not the actions of someone with doubt about anything… He'd already made his decision.

"If he reminds you of me." Balevore said pointing a crooked finger towards Link. "He's stubborn." Impa nodded.

"Even more so than you." She answered.

"It'll help ya." He said turning again to Link. "Don't let it cloud your head." The two locked eyes old and young. "Eight pieces you say?" He asked Impa without looking.

"Yes, hidden throughout the land." Impa answered him.

"Doubtless one of those pieces is in the forest catacombs." Balevore said and Impa stood between him and Link.

"I agree." She answered looking to Link.

"Where?" He asked coming to his feet.

"Half day's journey to the east." Balevore answered him.

"Then I shall start there." Link answered.

"Not with that." Balevore said pointing to Link's weapon. The old man then turned around and started to rummage through a pile in the corner of his house. "Can't offer ya much except maybe a warm bed and a full belly in the morning." Balevore moved through the piles of junk that had once held great value to him. "If you can get your hands on some rupees there are a few merchants who have wares to sell, but prices will be high." Link simply nodded and Balevore could see that the boy had been through hard times before and at least in that respect, he would endure.

"Link." Impa said as Balevore still searched.

"Yes." He answered and Impa came next to him. "The Zoras have turned against us, but you can trust the fairies, you'll need their help." She said to him.

"How can they help?" He asked trying to hear her over the ruckus coming from the back of the room.

"You know they can heal wounds and ease pain." Link nodded in acknowledgement. "To slay the beast I feel you will need a silver arrow." She explained.

"Silver." Link uttered not totally believing it.

"Yes and only a fairy's kiss can turn an arrow silver." Impa looked on, as Link seemed deep in thought, perhaps he was now starting to see just how difficult the task would be. If the boy would have ran for the door Impa would not blame him or try to stop him, but he did not. "It is a creature of great power." She had feared that saying this would surely make the boy change his mind and take Balevore's earlier advice and run north with the rest of the refugees. Impa however felt the brave boy needed to know the truth. He still did not flee. Impa felt an attachment to the boy and wished she had known him before these times of darkness. She was doubtless that Princess Zelda would have liked him as well. They would have been friends, perhaps they still could.

Balevore still searched through to piles while mumbling aloud as he threw something aside until finally.

"Here it is!" He called and held up a broad sword in its scabbard. Breathing deeply Balevore looked down at the old ragged weapon. "It is not what it once was, but it served this land once and it will again." The old man was surprised to find how easily his arthritic hands could grip it. "I wish I could go with you… Those bastards waited for the best of us to die." He then looked to Impa and then at his hands. "And grow old." Despite all his attempts and even insults Link did not waver or even loose his composure, not something Balevore would have been able to do at that age. He now saw what Impa must have seen in the boy who was now about to take on this tremendous task that could likely lead him to a horrible death. Regardless Link had had done something that not long ago Balevore would have thought impossible; he had restored hope in him. "You'll have to go alone." He said to him but Link just nodded.

"I've always been alone." Link answered.

"It's dangerous out there alone..." Balevore then mustered his strength and tossed the sword across the room and Link caught it. "Take this."


End file.
